Kobold
Kobolds are small whiskered humanoids inhabiting the world of Kobold Tribes. Each player controls one kobold, which grows in power over the course of the game, and can acquire equipment, spells, and new abilities. Kobolds are divided into two tribes in each game, the Northern and Southern tribes, which spawn at opposite sides of the map. Base Abilities The Kobold has several basic abilities available to him at the start of each game. These abilities will help get him started on his way towards mastering his surroundings and surviving the wilderness. Leveling Kobolds start at Level 1 at the beginning of each match, and by gaining experience can increase in level until hitting Level 10. Experience can be gained in many ways; generally, any action will award some experience, meaning a player can level quickly just by staying active. Some examples of activities which reward experience are: *Cooking *Planting trees *Killing enemies *Crafting items *Etc. With each level, kobolds acquire five new skill points, which can be allocated at the player's discretion, along with base stats which increase automatically. Each level requires more experience than the last, with Level 2 coming in the first few moments of the game, and Level 10 taking several minutes. Status Indicators Warmth *Warmth is how warm your Kobold is. When this reaches zero you gain alignment called frost bite, you slowly lose health and can’t run, until warmth is above 0 or night ends. *You also lose heat while it’s raining, this can mean in daylight you can lose warmth. Rain at night is dangerous recommended you stay close to fire or be ready move back. *Lantern and wool coat, both reduce heat loss by significant amount. enough go through night including rain, without need fire as long as you gain bonuses from placing buildings down or chopping trees down. *To move anywhere with raining night you do need lantern and wool coat while it’s not required for normal night it however depends where you going, if you moving to pre-existing fire camp or going place fire camp or night going end shortly. *Heat loss while having lantern and wool coat, have extreme difference then not having these items. On normal night you can go entire night without needing to place fire camp down. Hunger *Hunger is main concern for your Kobold. When this reaches zero you gain alignment called starved, you slowly lose health, until hunger is above 0. *Hunger is only loss over time and is only stat that isn’t restored with actions of building or cutting down trees, it can only be increased using food items. *There two main food items raw lamb and raw wolf meat, these are easily accessible and are available all stages of game and levels. *When next to fire you can cook you raw food items to provide more health and hunger when used *There are four other food items that require higher cooking skill, they provide additional health and hunger and three they provide stat bonuses. These foods are harder to obtain and require multiple ingredients. *These additional food items and cooked items are also found in drops through quest *Cooking takes allot time, much more time for higher level food items. Consider taking 5 points in cooking or have dedicated cook. Stamina *Stamina is how tired your Kobold is. When this reaches zero, you collapse and are stunned for several seconds. *Unlike other stats stamina only loss through some actions and not time or being away from source and is instead result your actions directly. Keep eye on your stamina and don’t let it reach zero *Actions like running, mining reduce your stamina *Tents are place to gain stamina rapidly *You cannot die from stamina Stats There are five primary stats in Kobold Tribes. These can be improved by leveling your character, equipping items, eating certain foods, or using spells. *Strength *Dexterity *Endurance *Inteligence *Willpower Strength dictates how much damage your attacks deal to enemies. Dexterity dictates how fast your Kobold attacks, moves, and recovers stamina. Endurance dictates your health, and how quickly you lose stamina. Intelligence dictates how much mana your Kobold has to cast spells, mana regeneration, and bonus experience. Willpower dictates your spell power level, and how quickly you become hungry. Skills The player can also customize their character by allocating skill points among five different categories: forestry, mining, cooking, foraging, and artisanship. The distribution of skill points is perhaps the most important factor in determining a kobold's role in the game (chef, warrior, miner, etc), and should be planned according to the tribe's needs. Forestry Mining Cooking Foraging Artisanship Equipment Kobolds can also equip weapons, armor, and other useful items in three separate equipment slots. These items can be purchased, acquired, or crafted by kobolds themselves at the workbench or smithy. Many items provide bonuses to stats, provide unique abilities, or modify the kobold's attack(s). Weapons Armor Utility Items Level (Account) With each game of Kobold Tribes, your Starcraft II account gains a certain amount of experience based upon your performance. At the end of each play session, the player can pick from a number of perks which persist game-to-game. The max level for an account is 20.